ENTER 1
is the ENTER 1 published in the Weekly Shōnen Champion of the Akita Shoten publishing house Previous of the chapter in the Weekly Shōnen Champion, being the chapter 56 of the manga of Mahou Shoujo Site written and illustrated by Kentaro Sato. Synopsis Kayo and his mother are in the room watching the news when the announcement of the discovery of 3 corpses of some young people that are related to the crime committed against a girl in the city of Koganei, at that moment Mr. Komura enters the house full of blood all over his body, in his right hand he carries a kind of knife to cut flesh and in his left hand he takes the heads of 3 young people and with a satisfied face says ´´''Hey, I did id´´ causing a panic his daughter and wife 2 years after this event, Sachiko Komura is in a weak state of health, her daughter Kayo tries to continue with her life, when leaving her house on the way to school she meets her childhood friend Takuma, but she is He suggests that he does not get too close to her because of the problems that can bring him. Kayo arrives at her classroom and observes what her desk has written, mocking messages about what happened to her father, at that moment Melissa makes a comment to the class not to provoke her (referring to Kayo) or maybe she get angry and kill them immediately. When the lunch hour arrives May and Ray add a type of salty sweets to Kayo's lunch, but when she sees that she tries to avoid eating that, they force her to swallow that food causing the laughter of the other companions who watched, Kayo ran to the girls bath to vomit, on the way out he meets Takuma who gives him a birthday present. Hours later at the Japanese Government Detention Center, Kayo went to visit his father, who was arrested for the crime committed against the 3 young people, who caused the death of his youngest daughter Airi Komura, he deeply regrets to have done that, since it caused his family to suffer more with the deterioration of his wife's health and the unfortunate life that Kayo obtained after this fact. Kayo tells her father that she has impulses to kill her companions, she tells him how they make her life impossible every day, but that she does not do it simply because she can support all this without committing the same crime that He, his surprise father is happy about this and says "happy birthday" as goodbye. When he arrives at the entrance to his house he opens Takuma's gift, but when he enters he sees his mother fainting on the floor, calls the emergency room and hospitalizes his mother, the doctor gives him the bad news... Kayo goes back to his house , but not supporting everything that happened is broken sentimentally and breaks into cries crying because he has touched a life so miserable, he did to deserve all that despair and at that moment his cell phone begins to speak with a refined voice says: ''unfortunate, unfortunate!, We will grant you magical powers and a mysterious girl appears on the screen of your cell phone, the site Mahou Shoujo Site will give you a stick, it will depend on her whether to use it or not. When Kayo sees this strange event, he checks the internet to see if there is information about the site, but he finds nothing. The next day Kayo checks his shoe locker, finds a magic stick with a note with the instructions of it and a notebook with images of other magical girls, when he sees this notebook he finds a classmate, Kayo stops Sakura Sakaki at times to confirm if she was a magical girl, after saying goodbye to her, she examines her stick, observes that she has a symbol on one of her buttons when pressed, her cane becomes a videogame control and when she presses one of the buttons the wall in front of her she cracks, starting Kayo like a magical girl... Important Events * Mr. Komura murders Tatsumi Karasuma, Ryuto Saibara, Tsubasa Hisamatsu for the murder of their youngest daughter. * The magic girls site chooses Kayo as one of her new magical girls. * Kayo is the original owner of the killing book. Gallery ENTER 1_Página 1.jpeg|Page 1 ENTER 1_Página 2.jpeg|Page 2 ENTER 1_Página 3.png|Page 3 References es:ENTER 1 Category:List of chapters